The invention relates to a microscope. In particular, the invention relates to a microscope with a stand which is constructed of a base element which consists of a transverse section, a stand column section and a stand foot section. The stand column section has a first mounting surface for a microscope stage retaining element and an opposite second mounting surface for at least one light source.
There is an endeavor to configure the microscope or its stands such that sufficient free space is available in the region of the microscope stage retaining element and the lens turret to allow for various manipulations on a sample to be examined or several supplementary devices.
German patent specification DE 197 14 221 discloses an inspection microscope for the semiconductor industry. The microscope stand consists of a stand foot, a stand column and a transverse section. In order to enable unimpeded sample feeding from the rear of the microscope stand, the stand column is mounted laterally alongside the back end of the stand foot as well as of the transverse section arranged over it. This arrangement indeed permits a good accessibility, but does not reduce the base required in the region of the microscope stage retaining element.
A microscope is disclosed in DE 42 31 468 which includes a microscope stand foot which serves to accommodate a lighting device with optical components as well as with an aperture diaphragm or a radiant field screen. It is likewise obvious that such a configuration does not contribute to a reduction in the base.
Likewise, microscope stands for microscopes of conventional design are represented in DE 40 10 834. A basic insensitivity to vibration is obtained though a microscope stand consisting of a stand foot, a stand column, a tube support and bracing elements, in that bracing for the stand column is provided on the base level. The microscope stand possesses a rectangular base owing to which no reduction can be attained in essential areas.
DE 196 01 731 discloses a microscope with a “C”-shaped stand for the examination of disk-like objects with large dimensions. The stand consists of a baseplate, which allows no reduction of the base in the region of the microscope stage.
A compact light microscope is disclosed in DE 196 35 666, which is suited for all usual examination methods. It is constructed as a largely enclosed housing, which includes one or more electronic image sensors, at least one computer and a flat screen in addition to the optical and mechanical components. The integral digital light microscope can contain a microphone, loudspeaker and a video camera directed toward the user for control and electronic communication. Images and data associated with them are stored in the integrated digital mass storage units and can be digitally processed in the computer. The microscope represented here has a bulky design and offers no possibility for reducing the base in the region of the microscope stage retaining element or the microscope turret.
The invention is based on the task of creating a microscope, which can be ergonomically operated by a user, offers the user sufficient free space in the region of the adjustment elements of the microscope and thereby guarantees stability.
The objective is accomplished by a microscope with a stand, which is constructed of a base element having transverse section, a stand column section and a stand foot section, where the stand column section has a first mounting area for a microscope stage retaining element and an opposing second mounting surface for at least one light source. The transverse section, the stand foot section and the stand column section basically have the same width, wherein the stand is allocated a support element on both sides in the region of the stand column section, wherein the support element has a width of the stand column section along the first mounting surface and continuously and constantly widens proceeding from the transverse section and the first mounting surface in the direction of the second mounting area and the stand foot section.
The invention has the advantage that the transverse section, the stand foot section and the stand column section basically have the same width, and that the stand is allocated a support element bilaterally in the region of the stand column section. In this way, sufficient stability and steadiness of the microscope is achieved. In order to make sufficient free space available for a user, the support elements have a width corresponding to that of the stand column section along the first mounting area. Furthermore, the support element continuously and constantly widens proceeding from the transverse section and the first mounting area in the direction toward the second mounting surface and the stand foot section.
Each of the support elements consists of a first wall element with a first curved surface and a second wall element with a second curved surface, whereby each wall element rests with one side on the stand column section. The first curved surface and the second curved surface are configured as convexly curved surfaces in a preferred embodiment of the invention.
The support elements are configured such that a pinion head, for example for adjusting the height of a microscope table, is partially provided in a free recess formed on the support element. This has the advantage that the user has sufficient free space in the front region of the microscope and is not impaired by the adjustment elements for the microscope. Almost all actuation elements are for the most part installed in the region of the support elements. Thus, for example, several actuation elements are arranged on the support element in the region around the pinion head.
Further advantageous refinements of the invention can be inferred from the dependent claims.